Spice In Life
by Swarm012
Summary: Pure smutty goodness. Buffy is stressing about what to give Faith for her birthday present, until she asks Willow for some advice. Warning: sexual situations between 2 women. Don't like, don't read. Buffy/Faith.
1. Introduction

**Spice in Life**

Summary: Pure smutty goodness. Buffy is stressing about what to give Faith for her birthday present, until she asks Willow for some advice. Buffy/Faith

A/N: Short smutty story. Most likely will be 4 parts.

* * *

**Introduction**

Impatiently tapping her manicured nails against the marble kitchen counter, Buffy stared at the coffee machine as it slowly dripped the beverage into the glass pitcher. She fetched a clean mug from the dish washer and poured the fresh coffee, the strong aroma waking her up. Taking a sip, she immediately smiled and sighed when two familiar hands wandered across her stomach, stroking the exposed skin in between her tank top and boxer shorts.

"Mmmm…" moaned Buffy, setting her mug down. She caught those wandering hands and interlaced their fingers, lightly stroking her thumb across the other's palm. Buffy was enveloped in a strong loving hug, trapped between the counter and the body behind her. Feeling light kisses and bites across her shoulder and neck, Buffy involuntarily sighed and tilted her head to allow more access to her creamy skin.

"That feels good baby" mumbled Buffy.

The kisses and bites continued to her earlobe, where the small patch of skin was sucked and flicked. Buffy released those insistent hands in favor of grabbing the neck behind her. Tilting back, Buffy smiled brightly at the figure behind her, tracing the dimples across her cheeks and pulling a stray brown curl behind the girl's ear.

"Morning Fai" Buffy greeted breathlessly.

Instead of verbally answering her, Faith leaned down those few inches to gently kiss Buffy in reply. Slowly moving her lips against the blonde's, Faith gave Buffy a sweet morning kiss.

"Good morning B" said Faith, turning Buffy around and pressing the blonde against the counter, subtlety moving her hips in circles just the way Buffy liked.

The brunette slayer grabbed Buffy's forgotten cup of coffee and gulped a mouthful of the bitter drink, her eyes scrunching from the taste.

"Ugh…" Faith nearly spat out the coffee in disdain. "Didn't put any sugar and cream yet?"

"No, I was kind of distracted."

Putting the mug back down, Faith draped her arms over Buffy's shoulder and grinned devilishly at the blonde slayer. "Not my fault you're so fucking sexy, just had to come over here."

"Uh huh…" mumbled a distracted Buffy. She slid her hands across Faith's black silk sleeves, loving the texture the fabric and the body heat felt on her palm. Her hands slid to Faith's exposed collarbone, her hands still gliding up and down black robe. "Why'd you bother to wear this?"

Faith took Buffy's drifting hands, guiding them to the sash so that her girlfriend would untie it. "Cause I know how much you like taking it off."

Buffy couldn't help but grin at Faith's reply, it was true. She thought Faith was incredibly sexy when she wore this robe, mostly because Faith wears it after an intense night of love-making. But Faith looked much better with it off. The blonde teasingly untied the sash, letting it fall to the side as the panels drifted off, uncovering a slit of her girlfriend's naked body. She eased her hands onto Faith's flat stomach, her fingertips dancing across the smooth tight skin. Parting the silk robe to reveal dusty pointed nipples, Buffy teased the hardening points with her fingernails, smirking when she heard Faith hiss. The robe stayed opened from Faith's large breast stopping the fabric from falling on both ends. As Buffy drank in the sight of her nearly naked girlfriend, she could not resist the temptation anymore and lowered her head down to kiss across Faith's chest. Taking control, Buffy pushed Faith back into the island, trapping the brunette against her body as she started to ravish the compliant slayer. Buffy kept her lips against Faith's, occasionally teasing the girl with her tongue as her hands continued to explore the familiar body. Slowly, she shed Faith of her only piece of clothing, barely hearing it thump to the ground when she lifted the brunette slayer on their regular spot on the island, climbing on top of Faith as she continued to kiss Faith. For a fleeting moment, Buffy wondered if today was the day that the marble top finally gave way to their extra-curricular Slayer activities, but that thought vanished when Faith's tongue came into play with her own. If it broke it broke, and they'd just have to do it on the wooden floor instead of the hard marble top.

Faith was thoroughly enjoying the attention Buffy was giving her, her hands rubbed up and down Buffy's back, cunningly ripping Buffy's tank top down the middle. The blonde pried her lips off Faith and pouted at the woman underneath her. Usually the Buffy pout would make any lesser being give-in, cry or apologize for something they probably did not do, but Faith waggled her eyebrows and pulled the bottom lip in her mouth, tracing the pouty lip with her tongue and biting down just enough to cause some pain with pleasure. Buffy suddenly forgot why she even pouted, all she could concentrate on was the pleasant tingles across her pussy and the way her lip was being devoured. Grabbing onto Buffy's tight wiggling butt, Faith squeezed and firmly pressed down on the flesh, grinding their centers even harder. Buffy couldn't help but throw her head back and moan loudly into the room as her hips picked up speed and began to hump harder and faster into the beautiful woman underneath her body. Smirking in victory, Faith wrapped her long legs around the slim hips, urging her girlfriend on.

"God B" hissed Faith. "Feels good…keep going." Small two word sentences were the only comprehensive thoughts forming around Faith and Buffy's mind, both of their higher functioning cognitive abilities rendered useless by this primitive act of possession and love.

On top of Faith, Buffy mustered high pitched whines and moans as she grabbed onto Faith's hair while she rode the bucking girl. Faith tried to tug Buffy's shorts down but the blonde couldn't ease up on the delicious pressure, so the brunette had no choice but to rip another pair of shorts up, throwing the pieces across the room.

"Shit!" groaned Buffy, feeling Faith's hot clit against her own.

The two slayers were so engrossed in their activity that they didn't hear the phone blaring next to them, until it went into message and a familiar voice made them both groan out in annoyance.

"Buffy? Helloooo…I know you're there right now. Remember that shopping trip we have planned? Well, we were supposed to go an hour ago. So I already gave you an extra hour to finish up with Faith" chirped Willow, knowing full well what they were doing since she's dropped in on them doing the nasty many times in the kitchen.

"Goddamn it" groaned Faith in aggravation. She tried rocking harder and rougher against Buffy, to hopefully drown out the witch's voice, but it was all done in vain.

"Buffy, if you don't pick up this phone right now I'm going to zap Xander in your kitchen with a camera."

This time Buffy cursed, "Fucking…damn it." She angrily grabbed the phone off the stand and held it to her ear, still rocking against her girlfriend.

"What Will?" Buffy nearly snarled into the phone. She loved sex time with Faith and her best friend was ruining it for her. Faith stared at her girlfriend in amusement but was pleased that Buffy hadn't stopped rubbing against her.

"Well Buffy" said Willow in a mocking tone. "There's this best friend time that we schedule an hour ago, that **you** insisted that we have Buffy. Remember? To get that thing?"

Buffy slowed down her hips to Faith's annoyance, who started picking up the slack with renewed vigor. She knew that their play time was about to be cut short and she wanted to have her and Buffy screaming in ecstasy, or else she would be antsy and bitchy all day without her Buffy fix.

"Damn it….I forgot. I'm sorry Wills. Can we go later … like three hours later?"

"Buffy…the store isn't going to stay open long enough for us to shop if we go that late. Don't make me teleport Xander in there…with Giles."

"Okay okay!" mumbled Buffy, knowing that Willow would do that. In fact, she did teleport Xander in there once. But luckily they were still both semi-clothed or at least all their essential body parts were covered. Buffy was embarrassed to be around her friend for nearly two weeks while Faith went on as usual, teasing Xander mercilessly while the boy had a dreamy expression for a month when he looked at them.

"You have 30 minutes Buffy."

Buffy threw the phone away in irritation, hearing it burst into tiny plastic pieces at the other end of the kitchen but not exactly caring. It was the tenth phone she's demolished but who's counting? Giles maybe, he had to foot the bill for any damages in the house and well…it was hard to explain all the broken furniture in the house without making the poor Watcher blush down his neck and furiously wipe his smudged glasses until they cracked…again. It happened so often that Giles actually had a drawer full of spare glasses.

The brunette slayer sighed in defeat, taking Buffy's head in her hands to softly kiss those pouting lips. "It's okay babe, we'll finish this later alright? Have fun shopping with Red."

Wrapping her arms around Faith, Buffy pouted again, slowly pressing her lips against every patch of skin she saw. "I'm sorry Fai. I'll make it up to you after."

"Mmmhmm" smiled the brunette, knowing that delayed sex was pretty mind blowing after being bottled up. "Come on." She slapped Buffy's bare ass. "Get going before Red makes the group of newbies come in here."

Laying one last sweet one on Faith, Buffy jumped off the counter but gave one lingering lick to Faith's pussy, earning a low moan from Faith. Glaring at Buffy for turning her on even more, Faith sat up and tried to tug Buffy back, but the blonde jumped back, smirking at Faith.

"Mmm…that'll tide me over til tonight" said Buffy, licking her lips. The blonde ran upstairs, knowing that if she stayed there any longer she would have given in. Then she would have to live under a rock for the rest of the year when Xander filmed them doing the deed.

"What about me?" grumbled Faith into the empty room.


	2. Shopping

**A/N**: The internet is an interesting place for research.

**Warnings:** Lots of sex toy talk.

* * *

**Part 2**: **Shopping**

Buffy walked backwards again, slowly shaking her head as her face blossomed into a beet red color down to her chest. She took a few deep breaths, mentally giving herself a pep talk. _I can do this. I want to do this. I __**will**__ do this!_ Her legs confidently strode forward three steps and then stopped again when she looked at the name of the store. Turning back again, the blonde slayer bowed her head in embarrassment and defeat, once again hurrying back. _Okay, I can't do this. God…what was I thinking?_

The redhead sighed again, watching her friend in amusement, but precious shopping time was being wasted and Willow really wanted to go inside the store. Placing a delicate hand on Buffy's shoulder, Willow shook the blonde slightly, hoping to shake some sense into her best friend.

"Buffy, you wanted to come right?"

"Y-yea…b-but" stuttered Buffy, refusing to meet Willow's gaze.

"Buffy, best friend of mine, it's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Easy for you to say!" screeched Buffy, immediately dropping her head when several pairs of eyes watched her outburst. "Easy for you to say" repeated Buffy in a much softer voice. "You have experience with this! I don't…God, maybe this was a bad idea, a very very bad one. Let's just go home."

The blonde was starting to pull Willow backwards away from the shop, until the redhead decided enough was enough.

"Stop" commanded the redhead, using her magic to immobilize Buffy.

"Will" warned the Slayer, glaring at Willow. "What are you doing?"

"Come on Buffy" pleaded the redhead, "We're just going to come back here after you can't figure out what to give Faith for her birthday."

"Will…" pouted Buffy, making her eyes water to further convince her friend. "I promise…I won't!"

Willow purposely avoided looking at Buffy's face, instead she looked slightly behind her, putting her resolve face on. She pointed at her unwavering face and stared at Buffy.

"You see this" pointed Willow. "Resolve face. You know you can't resist."

"And you see this! Pout. Patented Buffy Pout."

"Buffy" warned Willow.

After several minutes of the stare down, Buffy finally stopped the quivering of her bottom lip and forced the tears back. But she still pouted because she didn't get her way.

"Fine! You win. Darn Rosenberg" huffed Buffy.

"Okay then, time to go inside now? No more tantrums or walking off?"

Buffy nodded her head and Willow took the spell off but had another spell under her breath just in case Buffy decided to use slayer speed to run off. Thankfully, the blonde only stomped inside the store, Willow following closely with an amused grin.

"Okay Buffy, what did you have in mind?"

Now that she was actually in the store and not having a Buffy sized meltdown on the sidewalk, the blonde Slayer's eyes sparkled with delight at the plethora of products to her disposal. Her eyes lit up like a child in a candy shop or…actually an adult in a sex shop… more importantly an adult in a **magical** sex shop. Willow watched Buffy browse through the selection of dildos and harnesses in amusement. The redhead remembered the first time she came here with Tara; she acted in a manner similar to Buffy's, then she almost wanted to buy the whole store to try it all with her girlfriend. Speaking of, Willow wondered if it was time for an upgrade in their selection of toys…

"Oh my God" whispered Buffy, clutching onto a huge wooden dildo. "What is this?"

Willow looked at the name and nodded her approval. Of course, from experience. This Willow was far far far different from when she was in high school. She was no longer the shy bashful sweet redhead that everyone once knew. Tara helped Willow with the many fantasies she had locked in her mind. Still, Willow was nowhere up to Faith's level, but then Faith never used anything magical…though that will change soon.

"Voodoo dildo" read Willow.

"What's it do?" asked Buffy, her eyes twinkling with possibility.

"You come up with a name for the dildo and then you say 'Dildo's name fuck Buffy's pussy' and it will really…really do a good job. It was good for those nights when Tara had to study…" said Willow, her face going into sort of a daze…as if remembering something.

"Will! Don't say that in here…what if it…does….you know to me?"

"Oh don't worry about it Buffy, these things don't work until you buy them. It prevents anyone from shoplifting."

"Oh…okay."

Although Buffy wasn't completely convinced, she held the dildo at an arm's length and put it back on the shelf, staring at it to make sure it wouldn't suddenly leap into her.

"You know, these look a lot like the regular sex toys" observed Buffy, picking up another rubber phallus to further inspect it.

"Can't go wrong with the classics." Willow took the purple dildo from Buffy. One look at the name and Willow hurried to put it back on the shelf, her face turning a bit pink. "Except that one."

"Why what's wrong with it?"

"Nothing nothing."

Willow took Buffy's arm, dragging the slayer away from the toy and down the aisle to other interesting magical sex toys. Buffy wanted to continue to ask what was wrong with that one but her attention was caught by some fascinating potions and lotions. She gingerly took a small glass blue bottle, reading the directions and what it could do.

"Guaranteed to make your orgasm last a…what?" Buffy's eyes widened and her mouth was opening and closing like a gaping fish. "No…an entire day? Not possible…is it?"

She turned towards her friend who had a dreamy smile plastered on her face as she took the bottle from Buffy.

"Never tried this flavor before. Blueberry…"

The redhead put it in her basket and winked at her shocked friend. Buffy's jaw finally snapped back in place and she grabbed a bottle for herself.

"What's next in the suggestion pile Will?"

"W-well…do you want more things for foreplay…or actual sex?"

"Maybe we can try foreplay first."

"You are one big tease Miss Summers."

Buffy shrugged her shoulders but had a wry half smile on her face as she perused the other items in front of her.

"Massage oils?" Buffy picked up another glass bottle. "Smells nice. Very soothing, but it's supposed to be magical right? What does it do?"

"Ohh…this one is _really_ nice. You can give Faith massages and it acts like a huge aphrodisiac. Her whole body is going to start humming and well…if you combine it with that potion in your basket…well you could imagine the possibilities."

"Definitely buying" Buffy tossed two bottles in her basket.

"So, you're giving Faith sexy time for your birthday? I thought that was supposed to be a given."

"Of course not, I got her some new boots after she nearly cried when that Truchok demon spat acid on them. And a new knife. It's a really nice one, the blade is made of silver and the handle is from some sort of new synthetic material that army guys use."

"Good thing you got her the boots, Tara and I are giving her this new leather jacket she's been eyeing whenever she goes shopping with Tara."

"What's Xander giving her? Please don't tell me he got her another pranksters kit. Honestly, I think Giles is going to kill him if he does."

"He learned his lesson after Faith glued him to the toilet seat. No, he's giving her some 1st edition comic books or something. I can't really remember, he got all excited about Batman."

"And Anya?"

"Uhh…not really sure. I tried to ask her but she kept sidetracking back to sex with Xander. I guess she wants to keep it a secret. Well, she did mention something about a threesome but I told her that you would probably kill her and Xander if that ever happened."

Buffy vehemently shook her head and just sighed as she reached for a bottle of flavored lube. "I really don't know what to say about Anya. As long as she doesn't give Faith marijuana again…I'm not even sure why she gave that to her. And, the three of them were high for like a week!"

Willow had a sheepish smile on her face, "Yea…But I find it kind of endearing you know?"

"Them getting high?" deadpanned Buffy.

"No no no! I meant that Tara, Anya and Faith are like best buds. Like you, me and Xander."

"I guess." Buffy sighed again. "Okay, so should I go with the damiana based or the kava kava based?"

"Uhm, they're both aphrodisiacs, I would go with what flavor you want."

Buffy put down the brown bottle for chocolate and chose the red bottle for strawberry. "So I mean, you and Tara have been…using these magical things for a while right?"

Willow nodded her head.

"How's…how's it different from regular stuff?"

The redhead excitedly explained, "It's so much more intense and sexual. Sometimes I feel … so connected to Tara. It's as if we're one being sometimes. I don't know how to describe it, but some of things we've used…Goddess, you will never be able to turn back to regular toys."

"Really now?" Buffy asked rhetorically with a twinkle in her eye. She grabbed onto the redhead's arm and went straight back to the phallus shaped toys, carefully perusing them and their uses.

"Uh…why the sudden change in heart? You know, you were all reluctant-gal before and now you seem to want to buy the whole store."

"Okay, everyone knows Faith has tons of experience in the sex department. Well, she always teases me whenever we would go into these novelty shops because I get all blushy and then I want to run out of the store with a hood over my head. This time, I'm taking control and taking Faith for the ride of her life."

"Ahh…a sort of revenge-sex or the I-no-longer-have-a-stick-up-my-butt-sex."

"That's the plan."

Buffy picked up a round cylindrical shaped toy, almost as big as her thumb, she carefully turned the packaging around, reading the instructions.

"What is this?" asked Buffy, not sure about what the uses are. "This says that it's used to 'enhance' the feeling for woman. I don't get it. Is it like a stimulation thingy?"

Willow took the offered toy, reading the instructions and details. "I'm not sure. We could ask the cashier later."

Throwing it into her basket, Buffy checked out what she had gathered. It nearly filled the whole thing.

"Uhhm. I think we might be done…well, I kind of want to get…some…ropes that are Slayer resistant" said a blushing Buffy.

"It's a rip off here. I could just whip up a spell and enchant some normal ones."

"Okay then, we're done."

Taking their goods to the cashier, Buffy asked the cashier about the mysterious toy. "I'm wondering what this does. The instructions weren't that clear."

The young female cashier with pink highlighted hair glanced at the product and had a wicked smile on her face. "Well, this has different uses. Don't take the next question the wrong way but it's pretty important. Are you a lesbian or bisexual?"

"Uh…well. You could say that" fumbled Buffy, not accustomed to being asked about her sexuality at point blank.

"Okay, well normally girls use this on other girls. The wearer inserts this into their vagina and they basically… they can enjoy the best of both worlds."

"Best of both worlds?"

The cashier smiled at Buffy's innocence. "You grow a temporary penis."

Her eyes widened in complete embarrassment and shock while she blushed profusely and looked around, hoping no one heard that, but if you were actually shopping there, this wasn't something surpsing.

"Don't worry" assured the cashier, "Everyone who shops here has some sort of kink. Especially if regular novelty shops can't satisfy their needs."

"Y-yea…okay. Is this like a one-time use?"

"Oh no. Not at all. Use it as much as you want and it won't break. These aren't regular toys miss, they are magically enhanced but are relatively safe if you don't abuse them. This little thing makes the wearer actually experience what it would be like to have sex with a penis. So would you like to purchase this?"

Buffy shyly nodded her head, unable to look the cashier in the eye as the girl continued to scan her items. Willow softly elbowed her best friend but gained no reaction from the severely mortified blonde.

"You little vixen. So who's going to be the one wearing it? You or Faith?"

"None of your business Will" hissed Buffy, still red-faced.

"Not now, but I will want details later. Sexy details."

Buffy outwardly groaned but inside, she couldn't wait to try out their new toys.


	3. Tease

**Part 3** – **Tease

* * *

**

"Baby?"

Buffy cautiously stepped through the doorway, hiding the bags behind her back as she looked around the hallway. She could feel Faith around the house but wasn't sure where the Dark Slayer was and she did not want to give away any of her birthday surprises just yet. Letting her Slayer senses open, she could feel that Faith was not in the immediate vicinity so she hurried to shut the garage door and ran down the hallway, looking for a place to hide her purchases. Instead, she ran smack into Faith who grabbed onto Buffy in a great big hug.

"Faith!" squealed Buffy, the bags falling onto the carpeted floor when she collided with Faith. "You scared me!"

"Sorry B, just wanted to surprise you" mumbled Faith, pulling back to lightly trace Buffy's pouty lips. "Didn't expect you to come running, but I'm kind of glad you did."

At the smoldering look in Faith's darkening brown eyes, Buffy wanted to hide her sex toys but she was caught in Faith's web of seduction. In trying to fulfill her body's desire to be ravished by Faith and her brain's will to put away the toys, Buffy could only stutter out, "W-wha…uhm…I-I should be doing s-something…"

Faith dropped her head and latched her lips on Buffy's throat, lightly nipping and suckling the skin until it turned red from the contact. Her hands expertly unbuckled Buffy's belt and pulled down her zipper while Buffy stood there, distracted by Faith's delicious attention.

"Yea…" mumbled Faith, kissing up to Buffy's ear. "You should be doing me."

"Yes!" hissed Buffy, all coherent thoughts forgotten.

The brunette Slayer smiled triumphantly, kneeling onto the ground to tug Buffy's jeans down. The blonde dimly let Faith move her legs until the jeans were thrown across the room, landing on the banister on the staircase. Faith started to nuzzle Buffy's thighs, tickling the Chosen One with the tip of her nose and her breath as her head traveled to Buffy's thong covered pussy. There, Faith buried her nose in the cotton barrier, making a show of sniffing Buffy's crotch as her hands traveled to Buffy's hips, slowly sliding the thong off.

"Faith" groaned Buffy, tangling her fingers through Faith's curly locks and lightly puling Faith's mouth closer to her aching mound. "Please…"

Smiling at Buffy's eagerness, Faith decided to torture the blonde a bit and tease her mercilessly. Lowering the thong, Faith kissed down Buffy's legs at the same pace that the underwear was getting taken off, which was almost slower than a snail's pace. Buffy was squirming but struggled to keep her composure, she knew that the more she begged, the slower Faith would go, so she was going to try and stay still even if her body was telling her to grab Faith's head and shove it into her aching pussy. When Faith got to Buffy's foot, she felt something glass behind Buffy. Looking off to the side, she saw a bunch of bags on the ground and a bottle that rolled out of one of the bags. Her curiosity piqued, Faith grabbed the red bottle and read the label, her eyebrow quirking up. She stood up, ignoring Buffy's whine and showed Buffy the bottle. The blonde instantly blushed and tried to take it back but Faith held it high over her head.

"Sensual Sensations…rose and jasmine scented. What's this B?" asked Faith with a sly grin.

"I-It's … Faith give it back!"

Buffy jumped up and tried to grab it but Faith was quicker and only held it out of her reach with her slight height advantage.

"Well B, maybe we should try it."

"T-Try it? Right now?"

"Yea why not?"

Now, Buffy's embarrassment was gone and all that was left was lust. She stepped out of her discarded thong and climbed up Faith's hips, smiling when Faith had to use both of her hands to keep the blonde from falling down. Plucking the bottle from Faith's busy hands, Buffy wrapped her arms around Faith's neck and gently moved up and down against Faith's hot body. Faith's breathing sped up and her heart beat rapidly at Buffy's enticing body movements.

"Upstairs" commanded Buffy, kissing Faith's neck and scratching down her back with her free hand. "Now."

Faith couldn't have sprinted to the bedroom fast enough. She jumped on the bed with Buffy still held against her, rubbing her body along Buffy's when they were on the bed.

"What's in the bottle B? Oil? Lube?" she asked, her hands feeling Buffy's naked thigh.

Buffy gently placed her hands on Faiths' shoulder, pushing Faith off her body. The brunette gave Buffy a puzzled look but all the blonde gave back in response was a wink and an air kiss as she sat up on the headboard.

"Strip" Buffy commanded again. "Fast before I rip it off" she growled. Clearly playtime was over.

Faith wasn't sure why Buffy had gotten so dominate but she couldn't help but think it was so incredibly hot and sexy. The brunette smirked and hurried to rid herself of her tank top and jeans. She was naked in a matter of seconds since Faith for some reason didn't believe in wearing a bra or underwear in the house. Buffy's eyes roamed across the naked form displayed in front of her. She licked her chapped lips and wanted to devour the Goddess before her, but somehow managed to continue on with her plan.

"Now what B?"

The brunette wasn't sure why Buffy hadn't pounced yet, she could see it in her eyes but the blonde was resisting.

"Lie on your stomach Fai" Buffy said in a gentler voice.

Faith did as she was told and turned her head to look at Buffy.

"I'll be right back, move up to the headboard" ordered Buffy as she rushed out of the room.

The brunette wasn't sure what was happening but she complied anyways, moving up to the pillows and laying on top of Buffy's pillow. She breathed in the scent of her lover, the scent calming and arousing her at the same time. Buffy came back in a few minutes later, holding onto one of the bags as she took out Faith's lighter from the table.

"B? Whatcha doing?"

Buffy didn't answer; she went around the room, placing and lighting candles up while Faith watched. When Buffy was finished, she climbed back on the bed, giving her a reassuring smile and straddled her bare ass, making sure that Faith could feel just how wet and hot her center was.

"Damn…" moaned Faith, lifting her hips off the bed to grind her butt against Buffy's moist pussy.

Buffy let the delightful rubbing go on for a few minutes and then slightly lifted her hips off of Faith.

"That's not what I want Faith…" She uncorked the bottle, letting the liquid run across her palms to warm it up before pressing her hands against Faith's back.

"Whatcha want B?"

"To help you relax." Massaging a sore muscle, Buffy's fingers dug into Faith's back, sensually caressing and massaging her girlfriend.

Faith's breath came out in a shudder, "Y-You mean, ya wanna tease me to death right Blondie?"

"That might be on the menu. But for now…relax and enjoy the massage."

Laying her head back down, Faith closed her eyes and tried to enjoy the massage as much as she could before she turned around and grabbed Buffy. The blonde smiled wickedly, gently caressing the slick warm skin under her. She kneaded Faith's neck, loosening the knots there before running her fingers down Faith's arm, noticing the small goose bumps appearing on her hot skin. The blonde smirked, knowing that Faith was getting turned on. Then, she went to Faith's hand, pressing down on her palm and sliding her hands back up to Faiths' shoulder, repeating it on Faith's right arm before her hands reached the brunette's back. By the time Buffy's skilled fingers reached Faith's lower back, Faith's breaths were short and ragged, showing the first stages of arousal. Scooting back, Buffy raked her short fingernails down her back, creating long red lines down to her butt.

"B!" groaned Faith, trying to turn around.

Buffy slapped her firm ass, leaving a red handprint on her right butt cheek. "Don't move. I'm not done yet" instructed Buffy.

The brunette moaned but complied, wanting this arousing massage to end so that the main dish could be served. Sure that Faith would not try to escape; Buffy let her hands wander down Faith's strong thighs to her calves, rubbing the tense muscles. When the blonde retraced her steps, her fingernails lightly scratched up Faith's legs, creating small goose bumps along the flesh.

Faith groaned in pleasure and frustration, sliding her arms under the pillow and wringing her hands to relieve the ache across her whole body. Never in her life had she felt this aroused before, it's as if her whole body was a finely tuned instrument that only Buffy knew how to play. Every single spot seemed to be an erogenous zone, each touch from her girl only served to make her arousal rise.

Seeing Faith squirming and groaning was turning on the blonde, a lot. Buffy wanted to have more self-control than this but seeing her girlfriend melt into a puddle of Faith-sized goo and whimper out so sexily was taking its' toll on the blonde. Roughly turning Faith onto her back, Buffy straddled Faith's hips, away from the brunette's aching pussy but close enough to make Faith try to grind her hips up.

"B!" moaned Faith, desperate for some type of release. "God, please…just touch me."

Trailing her hands and applying soft pressure, Buffy went up and down the center of Faith's torso, avoiding her breasts, only drawing a straight line. The blonde loved just how soft and smooth Faith's skin was and liked how warm it felt across her palms while she applied pressure, watching Faith thrash underneath her. Faith whimpered from the sensations and to Buffy it was just so darn _sexy_ that she had to kiss Faith. When their lips touched, Faith wrapped her arms around Buffy's neck, willing the blonde to stay there. The kiss was rough and passionate, tongues and teeth clashing for dominance, but in the end, Buffy won and she trapped Faith's hands under her as she started kissing down Faith's neck.

Hissing from the kiss, Faith couldn't help but arch her back into Buffy's body, the blonde's hot wet tongue trailing a burning path from her neck to her collarbone down to her breasts. She was writhing all over the bed, unable to control her body any longer as Buffy nipped and sucked on her left nipple while her fingers toyed with the right one.

"Shit" she hissed again. She bit on her lip to try and stifle the noises she was making but they all still came rushing out.

Buffy sat up and scooted down to Faith's thighs, her hands resting right above Faith's center. Faith tried to wriggle her body so that Buffy's hand would touch something…anything that would help her relieve this torture. Pouring more enchanted massage oil onto her palms, Buffy spread Faith's thighs and knelt in between those long legs. She rubbed close to Faith's but never touched it, only getting close and pulling back every time Faith tried to move. The brunette fell back against the pillow, lying still now that her brain finally caught up to her body and knew that Buffy was being the ultimate tease in history.

Smiling at Faith's submission, Buffy slid her oil slicked fingers across Faith's clit, lightly flicking the small bundle of nerves engorged with blood. The reaction was instantaneous, Faith nearly flew off the bed from such a small motion but the effects were devastating, all her nerve endings felt like they were on fire. While Buffy eagerly rubbed Faith's clit, her other hand slid easily into Faith's slick channel. Buffy couldn't decide whether she wanted to watch Faith's face strewn in pleasure or watch her fingers do the work as her girlfriend's clit throbbed against her fingertips and watch her vagina convulse and drip out more of Faith's essence onto the already wet sheets. Since she couldn't decide, she alternated between the two, her eyes darting forward whenever Faith made a particularly breathy moan and down whenever she felt the walls pulsate harder around her fingers. With a smile, Buffy saw the telltale signs of Faith's orgasm; the brunette bit her lip and her face started to go red from all the blood rushing in her body. Then, Faith gripped the sheets, nearly tearing them apart as she roared into the room, her lower body whipping against Buffy's fingers when her orgasm tore through her. Buffy carefully slid her fingers out of Faith after coaxing every last drop out of her lover and lovingly patted and rubbed her mons, letting Faith gradually come down from her high. She placed one kiss above Faith's clit, knowing it was too sensitive for any direct pressure. Sliding up Faith's body, Buffy let herself be wrapped around Faith's arms and kissed Faith. The Dark Slayer was conveying her extreme gratitude with her kiss, her tongue sliding right against Buffy's tongue and flicking the tip on the roof of her mouth.

"Damn B" grinned Faith, licking her swollen lips. "That was fucking wicked."

"Mmhmm" mumbled Buffy, glad that her lover was satisfied.

"What was in that shit B? Felt like my whole body was having an orgasm."

Buffy laid her head across Faith's chest, lightly toying with the ends of Faith's hair. "It's part of your birthday present, but you oh-so impatiently wanted to try it."

"B-day pres? That means there's more right?"

"You'll just have to find out."

Faith suddenly flipped them over, Buffy squealing in shock more than protest, the brunette grinned wickedly at the trapped blonde and reached for the massage oil.

"You know how impatient I am B. But I now you ain't gonna let anything up til the day, so I'll just have to settle with this and fuck you senseless."

Putting on a mock-pout, Buffy half-heartedly tried to free herself and found her hands pinned to the top of her head.

"My turn to play B."

"But it's your present F."

Faith poured a generous amount of the oil on her hands and smirked at the blonde under her.

"Uh huh. And I'm gonna use it now."

Laying back, Buffy couldn't help but smile when Faith got to work. She was glad she didn't chicken out of that shopping trip, because it was so worth the embarrassment. If using this oil felt so good already, Buffy wondered what would happen when she brought the real toy out to play, but that was for another day, the Chosen One couldn't form any more coherent thoughts.


	4. Playtime Part 1

**A/N:** As for the image of Faith – well, I was thinking of what SMG wore for Maxim

BTW: forgive me if I can't really write penis sex. I mostly write F/F…so…meh.

I lied. There's gonna be 5 parts – ish. It's just more sex :)

* * *

**Part 4A** – Playtime

At Buffy's house, Faith's birthday party was in session. Buffy actually wanted to book a night at the Bronze since she knew that Faith loved to dance and hear loud music, but Faith was actually the one who opposed the idea, wanting a nice night with the Scoobies instead of a night of clubbing. But since it was a party for Faith, they of course needed two things. Lot of food and booze. Hence, the many boxes of pizza, bags of chips, bowls full of candy and other junk food. Plus the crates of alcohol and many bottles of Faith's favorite drink, Jack Daniels.

"Thanks Tara!" said Faith, hugging the blonde tightly after unwrapping her present. "How'd ya know I wanted one?"

"Well…I think seeing you practically drooling at the store window everyday was a big hint" teased the blonde witch, giving a soft smile to her friend.

"Whatever" mumbled a slightly embarrassed Faith. "Thanks though, totally awesome and sexy."

The brunette quickly pulled on the smooth leather jacket, twirling around for all to see and sniffing the collars and inhaling the musky leather scent. "Very nice" Faith said again, marveling at all the leathery goodness on her body. "Thanks Red, Tara Bear."

Both witches said "You're welcome" glad that the girl seemed to really enjoy the present.

Xander fetched a clumsily wrapped box next, setting on the table in front of Faith. He gave her one of his boyish smiles as he gestured to the present. Before anyone could blink, the wrapping paper was in shreds and the box laid open. The big bad brunette slayer gave an uncharacteristic squeal as she eyed what was in the box.

"Oh …my God! X-man! This is…" She grabbed the carpenter's hand and gave him a bone crushing hug, saying thank you over and over again.

Everyone else in the room looked at the box and then to each other, shrugging when they didn't find anything that interesting or valuable to elicit such a response.

"It's not a big deal Faith" blushed Xander, but deep down…or actually on the surface, he was beaming.

"Not a big deal? Damn X, you got me a first edition Batman comic! I love it!"

The carpenter blushed, but readily took the thanks from Faith, it had taken him a lot of effort and time to locate the comic book but seeing his friend become a girly mess was worth it.

"Okay how am I going to measure up to that?" huffed Dawn, shoving her present in Faith's hands as she glared at Xander.

"Don't worry Little D" reassured Faith with a smile. "You know I'd like anything you give me."

The young Summers girl sighed but had a small smile on her lips. "Well what are you waiting for? Open it!"

Again, wrapping paper flew around the whole room, covering everyone who was within three feet of the impatient slayer. Faith smiled widely when she pulled out the gift and fervently hugged the young girl. "This is wicked."

Buffy frowned at the gift and crossed her arms at the two girls. "Dawn…" said Buffy in a warning tone.

"What?" Dawn innocently asked. "She scrapped the old one against a pavement…she needs a new one!"

"I know she did" said Buffy, gritting her teeth. "I also remember her body hitting across the asphalt when she flew off her motorcycle!"

"Whoa B, chill out." Faith had already donned on the new motorcycle helmet, a replica of her tattoo was across the back in white contrasting with the black helmet.

"Excuse me for being worried about my girlfriend when she gets into a car accident…and now you have no excuse to not ride that dangerous thing."

"Aw B" Faith took the blonde in her arms, rubbing her back to release the tension in the blonde's body. "I promise I'll be careful, and look, D got us two helmets! So you can ride with me now."

Buffy pushed Faith off and glanced in the box, seeing a matching pink helmet in there. She gulped an imaginary lump in her throat and threw another glare at her sister. Dawn only gave her sister a sly smile and looked at anything but her older sister at this point.

"Fine" Buffy finally huffed, but she was not happy about it.

"What's next?" asked an excited Faith, bouncing in her seat.

"Here you are Faith" said Giles, handing her a rather large package.

After tearing into the box, Faith's eyes light up as she takes out an extremely well-crafted cross bow and matching titanium-silver alloy tipped metal. She brushes her fingers across the weapon, a smile upon her face as she fantasizes about taking down her foes for patrol with the beautiful weapon.

"It's a work of art G" said Faith, her eyes lingering on the weapon. "Damn. How'd ya know I wanted this?"

The old Watcher casually takes his glasses off and wipes the lenses, a bit embarrassed but pleased to see that his Slayer liked the present. "It wasn't that hard really" he explained, "I just had to leave out a few weapons catalogue at the shop and saw the ones you circled."

The brunette gave her Watcher an impressed look, "I knew there was something about that! Normally you have those hidden cause me and B would keep bugging you to get us shit. But really, thanks G. This is fucking wicked."

"Glad that you find it to your liking."

"Liking? I love this thing! Gonna hunt me down some demons and vamps later."

Buffy looked expectantly at the former vengeance demon, waiting for Anya to give Faith her present before her. She wanted her things to be last and the most memorable, but the blonde ex-demon didn't move from her spot. Instead, Anya was looking at her.

"What?" Buffy asked, uncomfortable with Anya's stare.

"Aren't you going to give Faith your present?"

"Yea…after you" Buffy said slowly.

"Oh don't worry Buffy" said Anya with a smile. "I already bought it for her. She knows what I got. I mean honestly, everyone has been badgering me about her gift so this time I just asked Faith what she wanted and bought it for her. I don't know what's wrong with what I gave her last year. Faith was very pleased with it weren't you?" she asked the brunette Slayer, who nodded in response. "See, she did! But no, everyone else was lecturing me about giving Faith something that made her happy. It also made me and Tara very happy too. I just don't understand this, I thought presents were supposed to be about giving good moments and the marijuana gave us all very high points."

Buffy and Willow shook their heads, not wanting to get into another argument with the ex-demon. Even though the two were against using the drugs, Tara and Faith were wistfully remembering the few days they had after Anya had presented Faith with the joints…quietly sighing in remorse now that they couldn't take a few hits because their lovers were so against it.

"What'd she get you?" asked Buffy, looking at Faith.

Faith winked in reply, "You'll see. But now, gimme!"

Stretching her hands out, Faith waited for Buffy to give her gifts. Buffy raised an eyebrow and wanted to know what Anya gave her, but she still gave Faith the presents that were G-rated. Normally, Buffy would have meticulously wrapped the gifts, but after seeing how Faith tore through the wrapping paper last year, she opted to just going with some plain boxes.

First, Faith found the boots and clapped her hands in delight. Immediately taking off her old scuffed up boots, the brunette swapped the shoes and admired the new pair as she strutted down in front of everyone.

"Damn B" said Faith, giving Buffy a peck on the lips. "These feel comfortable. And they look damn nice."

"I knew you'd like them. Now open the next one."

When Faith saw the knife in the ornate box, her heart swelled at how much Buffy had noticed what she liked. Carefully taking it out of the foam, she gripped the handle, feeling the weight as her finger tips ran across the sharp blade.

"Thing of beauty B" said Faith, sniffing the edge.

The party resumed after cleaning up Faith's mess of wrapping paper and boxes. Everyone continued to have some fun as they ate and drank. Dawn of course had to only drink soda because big sister wouldn't let her even have a sip of beer. But Faith, being the cooler one, gave Dawn a sip of wine. Unknown to the younger Summers, Buffy knew that Faith would cave in to Dawn's incessant whining, so she gave Faith the go-ahead for only one sip. She couldn't tarnish her image as the goody-two-shoes slayer and she knew Faith would want to be the 'cooler' one, so…they came up with that compromise.

Taking Buffy off to the side, Willow checked that Faith was thoroughly occupied by Tara before she ushered the blonde into the kitchen, away from prying eyes and curious ears.

"So you're going to use it…tonight?" asked Willow, her eyes sparkling in glee and amusement.

"I hope so" replied a blushing Buffy.

"That's great! I want details. Lots and lots of detail after."

"Will!" chastised the blonde.

"What? I want to try it with Tara you know…and you get to tell me if it actually works. But you double checked everything right? It isn't permanent…or make you grow facial hair or anything is it?"

"Don't worry Will, I read the instructions and warning labels…like 50 times. I know what to do."

"Just checking, because you know, magic is pretty volatile, and I really like a female Buffy. I think a male Buffy would be weird. Not to mention you would probably be mocked for your name, and Faith would most likely freak out. Plus poor Xander, he wouldn't know what to think!"

Buffy placed a soothing hand on her friend's shoulder, "Don't worry Will. I got it under control."

As the party came to an end, Buffy went back with Faith to the brunette's apartment, everyone had a knowing look on their face when the left. The blonde couldn't help but blush at Xander's leer and Tara's smile. Dawn kept making gagging noises while Giles took off his glasses again so he couldn't see them.

So, now they were both stumbling into Faith's apartment, the presents forgotten in the car while they pawed at each other down the hallway to Faith's bedroom. They pushed each other against the walls, furiously kissing until the other would push them off to the other side and gain control, slowly edging to the bedroom.

Faith won as she knocked Buffy down onto the bed and straddled the blonde. She kissed down Buffy's neck, nipping and sucking at the smooth skin as she trailed the kisses back up to her ear to take an earlobe into her mouth, tasting the metallic tang of Buffy's earrings. Buffy's whole body shivered when she heard the metal scrape against Faith's teeth and she hissed after Faith's hands started to roam under her clothes, lightly touching her stomach.

"Faith" hissed Buffy, her hips starting to buck already.

The brunette lifted her whole body off of the blonde, quietly hovering over Buffy as she stared mischievously at her girlfriend. Buffy pouted and groaned out in frustration, it was just getting good and Faith just had to stop.

"Fai…touch me," whispered Buffy.

Instead of complying, Faith sat up and brushed her hands lightly down Buffy's chest. "In a minute B. I got a surprise for you."

"But—"

"Wait like 10 minutes."

Before Buffy could protest any further, Faith leapt off the bed and scrambled into the bathroom. The blonde was left on the huge queen-sized bed, a unsatisfied mess. Then an idea came up. She went on her knees and blindly flung her arm under the bed, grasping onto a paper bag and pulling it out. Taking the box out of the bag, Buffy laid it down on the nightstand and hurried to strip out of her clothes. She needed to do this fast before Faith came back out or she just might chicken out. Sliding out of her panties, Buffy threw it on the chair with the rest of her clothes. She carefully opened the box, her hands starting to shake in anticipation and nervousness. Gulping the excess saliva down, Buffy took out the small cylindrical object and rolled it in her hands for the nth time. She had been studying the contraption and reading about it every chance she got and had to relieve some tension every time her mind wandered to what would happen…tonight. She sat down on the edge of the bed, parting her legs as she guided the magical device between her legs right into her warm vagina. As she inserted the cylinder, she depressed the button at the end of the toy as the instructions told her to do. With a loud gasp, Buffy's eyes rolled to the back of her head when the magic flowed through her body and straight back down to her clitoris. The sensation was foreign to her, but strangely enjoyable. Almost a minute later, Buffy finally recovered and she looked down, anxious to see if it had really worked.

"Holy…"muttered the shell-shocked blonde.

Steadily easing her hand down, Buffy lightly stroked her new phallus and whimpered at the new but pleasant feelings coursing through her new appendage. She took note of how smooth it was, noticing how soft and silky the skin was. She was used to feeling courser skin but of course that was on a man. Wrapping her hand around the shaft, she marveled at how thick it was and how warm it felt in her hand. Buffy giggled quietly and grabbed her new dick with both hands, waving it around like a toy.

"What should I call you?" Buffy whispered as she peered down at her penis. "Wait why would I name my penis? That's totally a guy thing to do. Whatever, if anyone is naming it, it would be Faith. Totally. She would name it…if she doesn't freak out on me and run because I am now penis-girl."

Her hands were still on her limp penis, lifting it to inspect that she still had her vagina. Buffy straightened out her hand and put it side by side with her appendage, trying to see how big it was. Even when flaccid, her penis was significantly longer than her hands. Looking around, Buffy tried to find a ruler to fulfill her curiosity, and possibly gloat that she had a bigger penis than anyone she slept with. Spotting the ruler on the table, Buffy was about to get it when she heard the locks on the bathroom door engage, and the blonde quickly dived under the sheets, hoping that she could explain her newly acquired penis to Faith before the girl would possibly castrate her. Buffy sat up on the bed, the sheets under her arms while she covered up her chest. She didn't want Faith ogling the goodies while she explained.

"Okay you can do this" Buffy gave herself a pep-talk. "It's just a penis…a big honking penis. I hope…at least I think it's big…maybe Faith has seen bigger. God, I hope I can make her cum with it."

A few seconds into her rant, Faith finally opened the bathroom door and stepped into the bedroom. Buffy lifted her eyes from the red satin sheets to see her lover in all her glory…encased in the raciest and sexiest lingerie she has ever seen in her entire life. The blonde's mouth dropped and her eyes opened widely, if they were in a cartoon her jaw would have hit the bed and her eyes would have been bulging out of their sockets. But since she's actually real, Buffy settled for nearly drooling over her. Her hazel eyes went up and down Faith's body, first eyeing Faith's dainty feet up her stocking covered legs. Buffy felt herself getting wetter when she spotted the barely there black panties and the garter belt holding up the stockings. Faith never wears stockings and she added a garter belt to it! Buffy felt a stirring in her crotch, something tingling but it felt unfamiliar, but that thought was pushed aside when Faith started walking towards her. Buffy's eyes started travelling higher again, to Faith's smooth abdomen that showed a hint of the muscle underneath to the satin black bra barely holding Faith's big breasts. Topping it all off, Faith wore a large white dress shirt, contrasting perfectly with the black ensemble and her tanned skin. Buffy also noticed how perfect Faith's hair framed her face as the russet curls tumbled down her shoulders.

Clearing her dry throat, Buffy whimpered, "Faith…God you're…so beautiful."

The brunette smiled lasciviously at how she turned Buffy into a puddle of goo, she padded towards her blonde lover, making sure to sway her hips just right to get Buffy incredibly wet. She took in Buffy's ragged breaths and rapid rising and falling of her chest, but then something caught her eye. Faith stopped in her tracks, a mere foot away from the bed as she stared confused at the sheet on Buffy's lap. That wasn't there before. Faith cocked an eyebrow up when she saw the sheet continue to move…as if…

"B?" asked Faith, staring into her lover's eyes, a question on her lips.

"Huh?" Buffy uttered, still stunned by her lover's sexy body.

"That" pointed Faith, straight at Buffy's crotch, signaling the tented sheet. "Fuck B…is that…it's still…moving. It's not a strap-on is it?" Faith stated more than asked.

"I …uhm. Okay, don't freak out okay?" Buffy continued, nervously wringing her hands. "I thought that ….this is another part of your present. You said you wanted to try something new….and this is really really new, I mean we've used strap-ons and stuff before…but…I God….okay. Maybe this was a bad idea."

Faith was barely paying attention to Buffy's stuttered babbling for an explanation; her eyes were riveted at Buffy's crotch, this time for reasons other than seeing her lover get all the sheets wet from her arousal. In a second, Faith had pulled the sheet off Buffy's body, revealing a new surprising addition. Faith saw Buffy's new appendage for the first time and was slightly puzzled but aroused at the same time.

How in the world her girlfriend suddenly got a freaking _penis_? And a big monster of a penis…that was still getting harder by the second at Faith's scrutiny.

Buffy stared at her lap, her eyes wide at how much her appendage had grown just from seeing Faith strut about sexily in her outfit.

"Damn B" Faith huskily whispered. The brunette sat down on the bed, her eyes trained on Buffy's crotch and saw that she still had a vagina accompanying the cock. "That's …damn B that's freaking huge!"

"It is?" Buffy beamed with pride and looked back at her lap. "So it is big! I wasn't really sure…I was going to measure it but then you came out so that would have been a bit weird for you to see if you came out and saw me measuring my penis…that sounds so weird. My penis. Faith….I have a penis."

"I can see that B…can feel it too."

The sly brunette brushed her fingertips up and down the shaft, feeling the smooth skin and watching as Buffy's whole body shuddered from such a small gesture.

"Oh my God…"

Buffy's eyes rolled to the back of her head again, she tugged onto the bed sheets, wadding them tightly in her fist as Faith continued to prod and probe Buffy's dick. The blonde had never felt such sensations in her life, the light strokes felt so different than when they were on her clitoris. It felt so much more magnified in her small bundle of girl nerves, but now on her shiny new penis, the feelings felt more drawn out, she could feel every soft brush on her long thick phallus. Buffy whimpered when Faith encircled her dick in her fist, loving the feeling of having Faith surround her.

"O-Okay" Buffy managed to gasp out. "That means you're okay with it r-right?"

Rather than answering in words, Faith straddled Buffy's thing hips and started to kiss Buffy deeply and passionately. Buffy took that as her answer and threaded her fingers through Faith's tussled curls, softly massaging the brunette's scalp and neck every time Faith made her whimper. Straddling the blonde's waist, Faith slid her hands down Buffy's chest, playing with those pretty pink nipples until they were as hard as pebbles.

"Mmm" mumbled Buffy against Faith's lips. "That's so good baby."

Devilishly smiling, Faith nipped Buffy's lower lip and soft ground her pussy against the tip of Buffy's hard penis. Gasping against Faith's mouth, the blonde could feel how wet her lover had gotten through the soaking panties and it only served to turn her own more. The sensations were starting to overwhelm the poor blonde, she wanted to throw Faith down onto the bed and slide right into her girlfriend, desiring to feel Faith all around her, pulsing against her as she delivered the brunette into a sexual frenzy. Restraining those animalistic urges, Buffy dug her nails into Faith's shoulder, breaking skin.

"B!" hissed Faith, enjoying the painful pleasure.

"Faith" groaned Buffy, staring into her girlfriend's dark brown eyes. "I want to be inside of you. Please…"

Faith stared into Buffy's pleading eyes and roughly kissed the girl, biting her lip with their teeth clacking together. Slamming Buffy onto the bed, Faith kissed her way down Buffy's torso, taking care in nipping and licking every patch of skin she encountered and paid careful attention to those extra sensitive spots, making the blonde squirm and moan nearly every second.

"Fai…" mumbled Buffy in a daze.

Smirking at her lover's inability to form any other words, Faith's kisses reached the base of Buffy's quivering penis. She noticed how soaked Buffy's vagina was; so wet that it was staining their satin sheets again. Turning her attention to Buffy's new addition, the brunette smiled wickedly and gently let the tip of her tongue trace the underside of Buffy's dick all the way to the tip, where she circled her tongue until Buffy reached down to thread her fingers through those soft russet curls.

"Oh God." Buffy leaned up on her elbows, mesmerized at the vision between her legs. She couldn't believe it was actually happening but Faith was giving her penis some quality lip service. She could feel the throbbing in her new member, the sensations of having Faith's luscious lips and warm tongue tracing her shaft nearly made the blonde cum like a teenage boy. Somehow, Buffy managed to control herself and not squirt Faith in the face but boy did she want to. Her resolve was nearly destroyed just as Faith downed her entire penis in her mouth. Buffy screamed out Faith's name and panted like a dog in heat. Her toes curled as her hands clenched into tight fists, Buffy couldn't stop her eyes from rolling into the back of head no matter how hard she tried to focus her gaze on Faith. Nearly flying off the bed, Buffy screamed again into the room as Faith bobbed her head faster and faster down her shaft and simultaneously inserting two fingers into Buffy's pulsating vagina. Faith rubbed the front throbbing wall, knowing the exact spot that would make Buffy screech.

"Oh…Faith…I can't. Please Faith…Please" begged Buffy, her hips pumping up and down on the creaking bed.

Smiling around the base of Buffy's penis, Faith pressed hard against Buffy's vaginal wall and impaled her throat down the length of the shaft. The blonde nearly bucked Faith off her body as she came with a thundering cry. Faith held onto Buffy's hips, continuing to rub the sensitive spot inside Buffy through the slippery cum gushing from her vagina and she felt the thick spurts of cum hit the back of her throat in rapid succession. The shaking blonde took a few minutes to finally calm down and all she could mutter was the name of her lover as she slowly came down from the incredible high of having two different types of orgasms in her tiny body.

Faith crawled back up Buffy's body after cleaning up the mess on Buffy's groin. She placed random kisses along the sweaty skin and snuggled into the neck of her lover, waiting for her to come back to earth. When more than five minutes had passed and the only thing that Buffy could do was moan, and groan her name as she took shallow breaths, Faith become a bit worried that there was side effects to the magical phallus.

"B?" She gently shook the blonde next to her. "B? You alright? Baby, talk to me."

"Oh…Faith…oh God…Faith" Buffy repeated her mantra as her eyelids drifted open. The blonde beamed at the brunette and drearily pulled Faith down by the back of her neck to meet in a sloppy but grateful kiss.

"God…Faith. That was…incredible" whispered Buffy, barely able to keep her eyes open. "God your _mouth_."

Tracing the brunette's plump lips, Buffy goofily smiled and giggled.

"Uhh…B? You alright? You seem kinda…out of it."

"Faith…mmm…you just gave me the ultimate orgasm of my life. Let me rest and…" she trailed off, her eyes involuntarily closing.

"B?" Faith lightly pushed her lover's shoulders, but elicited no response except a snore.

She flopped onto the bed beside Buffy and looked up and down her naked body. She was so turned on right now and all she wanted to do was make love all night long just like they always did.

"Great…" mumbled Faith as she eyed Buffy's penis. "Didn't think she would have the stamina of a guy when she got that thing. Should've known…women are totally better."

Sighing out in disappointment, Faith grabbed the comforter and wrapped it around Buffy's naked body. She eyed her own outfit and rolled her eyes.

"Couldn't even appreciate it for more than 5 minutes."

Devising a plan, Faith planned to make Buffy pay for falling asleep on her. Oh, it was going to be a long night indeed.


	5. End

Part 5 - End

"Mmm…" moaned Buffy, her entire body already heating up. The blonde slowly opened her tired eyes and tried to understand through the heated haze in her mind and body. Fire ran through her taut muscles, the flames spreading across her body in pleasure.

"Ohhhh…" she groaned again, feeling feather light touches against her sweaty skin.

Opening her eyes, the blonde slayer tried to focus her gaze to see what had made her awake and aroused to such a state, but all she could see was a red glow of light. She deduced that she was blindfolded with one of her very expensive red scarves.

"Faith?" Buffy rasped, her voice a bit hoarse from her screams an hour ago.

"Mmm…finally awake babe?" Faith huskily teased, trailing her finger tips up and down Buffy's inner arms. "I grew a little impatient waiting for ya B, so I just had to set you up a bit. Hope you don't mind."

Buffy wanted to protest the blindfold and lifted her hands to take it off so that she could look at her teasing girlfriend, but found her hands bound to the wooden posts of their headboard. The silky brush meant that Faith also used her Italian-made scarves, ones that were almost irreplaceable unless they went on vacation to Italy again.

"Faith…" Buffy said in a slayer's tone, "Take off the scarves."

The brunette slayer smirked at her girlfriend and gave a disappointed sigh. "Now why would I do that B? I got ya where I want ya. And don't bother trying to get out of those scarves, not only are they freaking expensive as shit, but they're also magically re-enforced, only my touch can get them off."

"You wouldn't."

"I would and I did." Faith lazily straddled Buffy's stomach, avoiding the hardening appendage in between her girl's legs. She stretched her body on top of Buffy, making sure to slide and rub in just the right way that made both of Buffy's genitals twitch and heat up. Biting her lip hard, Buffy managed to not moan out loud. Faith placed her lips next to Buffy's ear and lightly kissed the lobe, watching Buffy release a shuddering breath. "Now, I have to punish you for knocking out on me. I am really disappointed about your lack of slayer stamina. So I just have to re-train you and make sure you got enough of it. Especially if we want to keep using this."

Faith snaked her soft hands down Buffy's body and firmly grasped Buffy's penis, squeezing just enough to make Buffy's hip buck and quickly let go.

"Faith!" hissed Buffy, wanting to push Faith down onto the bed and pound it in her pussy.

"See that B? Impatient. You're not allowed to come until I come, got that B?"

Taking Buffy's girth in her fist again, Faith gently used the tips of her fingers to massage the top as she started to grind her own pussy against Buffy's toned stomach, streaking the blonde's stomach with her fluids.

"Faith!" moaned Buffy, her feet sliding up and down the satiny sheets. "I can't…God I can't wait. Too good. Fucking good."

Faith hurried the motions of her hips, grinding even harder and harder against Buffy's abs. "You have to B" Faith panted, her fingers twirling around Buffy's penis. "Else I'm gonna have to punish you."

"No…" Buffy shook her head from side to side defiance, she didn't want to listen to Faith's rules. She needed to come. Badly. Faith's fingers felt so wonderful on her new appendage and the grinding on her stomach only sent more shockwaves down to her cock, fueling her passion. "Please Faith, I need it!" she screamed when Faith slowed down her pace.

"Nuh uh."

The evil slayer retracted her hands and crawled up Buffy's body, lowering her pussy into Buffy's salivating mouth. "Eat me and we'll see," said Faith, already starting to grind against Buffy's eager tongue.

Buffy enthusiastically lapped Faith's warm pussy, quickly using all the skills she knew, Buffy hit all the spots that would bring Faith to a fast and intense orgasm. The blonde slayer could not wait much longer, she needed to feel Faith all around her and find the pleasurable release as soon as humanly possible.

Grinding her hips down into Buffy's mouth, Faith held herself up on the headboard and threw her head back, her long wavy hair swinging back and forth across her backside as she sensuously moved back and forth. Buffy switched to sucking and tonguing her clitoris, knowing that sent sharp spikes of pleasure down to Faith's toes. The brunette sucked in a quick breath of air and gasped through every shockwave pulsing through her body. Buffy wished that she had her hands free so that she could pump her fingers into Faith's tight pussy, loving the way the woman's channel swallowed her slim fingers and coated them in wetness when they came out. But since she couldn't, Buffy could only attempt to get Faith off with only her mouth, now she used the tip of her tongue to outline the small organ, rapidly flicking and sucking it.

"Ohhh…fuck B. Fuck…you're so fucking good with that tongue. Fuck me harder baby." Faith praised and encouraged, her hips moving faster and faster as the pleasure continued to build with every flick and suck of Buffy's talented mouth.

The blonde happily lapped at Faith's pulsing vagina, feeling the telltale contractions of an oncoming orgasm, just a few more minutes and Faith would be coming at her will. Faith let go of the heard board and slid her hands under Buffy's head, twisting her fingers into the silky blonde locks. As Faith continued to ride Buffy's stiff tongue, the blonde's blind fold shifted and slid up to reveal lust-filled eyes. She tilted Buffy's head closer and stared right into the warm hazel eyes, watching the blonde slayer lick her. Buffy and Faith's eyes shone with lust and love, the two lovers staring straight into each other's souls. Her pants and moans grew quicker and louder as she neared the peak of pleasure. Buffy pressed the tip of her tongue harder against Faith's hot little clit. Muscles strained and limbs grew taut, Faith gasped loudly as she gushed cum onto Buffy's lapping tongue. Panting with strained breaths, Faith lifted her satisfied body off of Buffy's mouth and eagerly gave the blonde a scorching kiss, her lower body bumping against Buffy's hard as rock cock.

"Faith" whined Buffy, her voice squeaky with wanton lust.

"Aww…" teased Faith. The brunette ground her mound against the underside of Buffy's pulsing cock. "Don't worry B, I got ya."

"Please Faith" she begged, feeling her lust level rising with every pleasurable contact.

Taking pity on Buffy's predicament, Faith raised her hips and arranged Buffy's cock to point straight up, she slowly lowered herself onto Buffy's aching penis and felt her vagina stretching to accommodate the huge girth. Both girls groaned, Buffy more than Faith after finally getting some much needed contact from Faith.

"God you're so big and hard" Faith whispered in Buffy's ear and started to nip and kiss behind Buffy's right ear and neck.

Faith mercilessly teased Buffy's cock, only going down a few inches before sliding back up and down. After a few minutes of pleasurable torture, Buffy began begging and pleading to get relief. Smirking in triumph, Faith began steady and slow movements, completely enveloping Buffy's full length and gently raising herself off. She began to speed up her hips, her clit bumping into Buffy's pelvis with each smack. Faith used slayer speed and strength, flexing and clenching her vaginal muscles, knowing that Buffy would orgasm soon. The blonde moaned continuously, her hips shifting and thrusting on their own accord when her desire peaked, soaking herself and Faith as she came inside of the brunette. Faith kept up the grinding until she came after Buffy, drenching the blonde's appendage with her own cum.

"God Buffy" moaned Faith, stilling her hips and unmounted the exhausted blonde.

She looked at the blonde's peaceful face, her chest rising and falling rapidly with each gasp of breath. Her eyes trailed down the woman's body, her gaze fixated on the new addition and the mess they both made on the bed. She could not help but wonder how embarrassed and angry Buffy will be when she sees how stained the sheets are, they probably have to buy new ones again. Placing her hands on Buffy's now flaccid penis, she marveled at how real it felt and how it seemed to completely match her girlfriend. A few moments later, Faith felt it start to swell with increased arousal, her eyes drifted back up to Buffy who was dreamily staring at her.

"Hey stud, how are you feeling?" teased Faith, her fingers gripping Buffy's cock tighter.

"Great," Buffy drawled out, stretching out her limbs and thrusting her hips up into Faith's hand.

"Ready for another round then? Or are you going to fall asleep on me again?"

"Shut up" Buffy said, her cheeks reddening, embarrassed that slayer stamina had failed her. "Wait til you try it, I'm sure you'd black out too!"

Smirking, Faith kissed Buffy's ear and whispered, "Can't wait. I want to have my hot, hard cock in her tight little pussy. I'm gonna pound you so deep and hard that all you can think about is me inside of you. You're gonna scream my name so loud that the sound proof spell ain't gonna be able to contain it. Then…after I'm done with your pussy I'm gonna rim your ass. You're going to feel me for days."

Buffy moaned so loudly that it echoed around the room, she grabbed Faith's neck and dragged the brunette down, her lips finding Faith's lips. She was so rough that their teeth clacked together, but Buffy did not care, she immediately stuck her tongue in Faith's mouth and sought out Faith's tongue to play with. The brunette smiled and felt Buffy's dick harden and swell so quickly that she wanted to laugh at the blonde's eagerness. One of Buffy's hands reached down and hurriedly stroked Faith's clit, Faith broke off the kiss and grunted against Buffy's mouth. Distracting Faith with the pussy rubbing, Buffy slyly moved from under Faith to the side, kissing her shoulder and down her back.

"Next time," Faith whispered into Buffy's ear, "I'm gonna fuck your pussy with that cock."

"Mmm," moaned Buffy, "Can't wait."


End file.
